The Last of the Greeks
by Anora Blaze Trueheart
Summary: Percy was raised at the Roman camp as a Greek demi-god, having been told that he was the only living Greek demi-god for as long as he can remember. What happens when he fines out differently?
1. Chapter 1

The Last of the Greeks

Preface

The night's cold air stung in the fierce wind of the storm that had settled over New York. In the city all was quiet and few mortals walked the streets. Unaware of the sacrifice made that night or the chaos that loomed over their heads on Olympus the home of the gods. Only a select few know what truly happened that night or how close the gods came to war.

_Throne Room-_

"I will not let you destroy my son Zeus," shouted Poseidon, "not when I have spared **BOTH **of your children."

"He was stirred against our sacred oath, and unlike you I admitted to the council about Thalia's and Jason's births the days they were born. When were you going to inform us about your son? Hmm, he's already three years old. Were you planning on using his powers against us?" snapped Zeus.

"Of course not, I didn't tell you to protect him, and his mother from you brother. For all I knew you could have done the same thing that you did to Hade's children after the oath was made."

Zeus visibly flinched in his throne. "I would not have you separate another mother from her child. Sally has had a harder life than most and Perseus is all that she has. Telling you of him would only bring pain to them both."

"I want him taken to camp so that he can be watched, plus your son will be safer there than anywhere else."

"He is far too young to be taken to camp, and Camp Half-Blood doesn't take infants remember that's Camp Legion. He will go to Camp Half-Blood when he's ready and not a day before."

"Hey, do the rest of us even get a say in this matter?" asked Apollo, "I for one trust Uncle P, I do not believe that he will use his **THREE YEAR OLD **to bring about our doom."

"Thank you, Apollo," said Poseidon, "How do the rest of you fell about Perseus?"

"I think we're wasting time being here, just let the child be, he is of little threat to us," said Hermes.

"I think we should just kill him and get it over with," said Ares. He received a glare from his brothers and uncle.

"I will remain neutral on the matter," rasped Hephaestus.

"I agree with father something needs to be done with the boy," said Dionysus trying to get on his father's good side.

"I think that all, and any child of the big three should be detained and watched," said Hera.

"A child should not be separated form it's mother," argued Artemis softly, "I agree with Poseidon."

_Meanwhile on Earth_

Young Sally Jackson was getting into a cab that would take her and her toddler home to their apartment. They were leaving from her friend's house after having stayed late for diner.

"Where to Ms.?"

"Riverside apartments please."

The car ride was quiet and peaceful Sally sat in the back seat smiling as her little boy started drifting off to sleep beside her.

When they were two blocks from home a loud screech of a moving truck rang out in the night. The driver had hit his breaks and swerved a stray dog that had crossed the road at the wrong time. The cab driver tried to avoid hitting the truck but was too late. The vehicles collided and when all had stopped the cab lay crushed on the sidewalk.

In the car Sally's dead body lay protectively over her son's car seat, from her effort to protect him in the crash. From the car the boy's cries could be heard, the sole survivor of the accident, because of his mother.

In a flash of light three old women appeared before the car, and pulled the young child from it. They quickly put the child to sleep to stop his cries, and in another flash of light they were gone again.

_Olympus_

In the throne room things had not gotten better if anything only worse. Zeus stood before Poseidon with his bolt in hand while Poseidon held on to his trident ready to fight. Just as they were about to strike the bright light flash in the room, as it faded the three fates stood between them. The one to the right held a large bundle.

The sister in the center then spoke in a haunting voice, "We are here to stop you from starting a pointless war. Young Perseus and his mother were in a mortal car accident, in which Perseus was the only survivor." Poseidon's face winced in pain, as the fate holding young Percy walked forward and handed him his son.

"We have seen part of this boy's fate and were given a prophecy about his destiny. The boy is to be taken to Camp Legion, and raised as a Greek son of Poseidon there. He is not to know about Camp Half-Blood or the Greek demi-gods, until the time is right, if he is to be the world's savior."

The third sister stepped forward towards the hearth, "Hestia, you are to be Perseus's patron-mother, the boy will need a mother figure so we give you our blessing to raise him as much as you wish to." She then stepped back and addressed the council.

"The rest of this matter will be reveled in time." With that said she and her sisters disappeared. Changing the young Greek demi-god's presumed fate.

**That's the preface, filled with all the pre-story drama that you need to know before we go on to Percy's life at Camp Legion. Please review. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Have you ever felt like you don't belong? I mean you look, move, and talk like everyone else but no matter what you can never be like everyone else. You know what I mean? I guess I am getting ahead of myself let me start for the being.

My name is Perseus Ryan Jackson son of Poseidon and only resident Greek demi-god at the roman Camp Jupiter. You see my mother died when I was really young and the gods took mercy on me and sent me to camp with their children.

Lady Hestia adopted me when I first came telling the other gods that she would be my mother. Since my father could have nothing to do with me because he stirred me against some oath he made with his brothers. That's not the part that makes me different though cause my best friend Jason Grace is a son of Jupiter and he's normal has can be.

No I am different because I am a son of Poseidon not Neptune. Ok, I know what you're thinking 'Aren't they the same person.' No they're not the same, I remember when I fount that out for myself.

It was induction day at camp the day when all the six year olds from the nursery are claimed and moved into the older kid's cabins to begin training. On that day I was labeled as a freak and a misfit.

"_Perce come on we're going to be late."_

_I hear my best friend say from beside my bed. I so do not see the point of waking up this early in the morning. But that's the thing about camp Lupa believes that if the birds and the sun were up then you've slept in too late._

_It sucks I know, we've had to get up this early for the past year so we would be ready to move in with the older warriors. I'm used to it though after sleeping till 9:00 one morning and being late for Beginner Latin class I learn it is best to not sleep in._

"_Perce get up!"_

_The way I saw it was I could get up and get ready or I could annoy Jason by turning over and pretending to sleep. So naturally being the good friend that I am I turn over and 'continued to sleep.' _

_I could hear him sigh in frustration and smirked form under my covers. It was so much fun messing with him. All of a sudden I felt an electric shock hit my shoulder, I jump in the air and yelped in shock._

_Turning around I find Jason rolling on the floor shacking in laughter, "Not cool Ace that one stung." I said rubbing my shoulder._

"_It's your own fault Perce I told you to get up twice and you didn't listen to me," he said with an evil grin on his face. Now usually everyone thinks of me as the class clown if something goes wrong automatically people come to me first thinking that I am the cause of the trouble. And usually they'd be right but don't let his charm fool you Jason can be mean at pranks, the only problem is that he never gets caught unlike me._

"_You knew I was messing with you, you didn't have to shock me bro."_

"_Not true how else were you going to take me seriously and get up? Now come on and get change if we're late next time I shock you it won't feel too pretty ether." He tosses me a purple shirt and a pair of jeans._

_I quickly get dressed, "alright I am ready let's go." I shove to the side and run out the door with Jason fallowing close behind._

_**Later at the coliseum **_

_Everyone was gathered in the coliseum it was time for the yearly induction today our parent's would be announced and we would be place in to one of the twelve legions. Each legion represents one of the twelve major Roman Gods- Bacchus legion-twelve, Mercury legion-eleven, Venus legion-ten, Vulcan legion-nine, Diana legion-eight, Apollo legion-seven, Minerva legion-six, Mars legion-five, Ceres legion-four, Neptune legion-three, Juno legion-two and Jupiter legion-one – even though some of the legions were on existent they were still represented._

_I stood by as my friends were called and declared to each of the legions I was happy for them as they when off to their siblings. Soon everyone had be called and declared for their legions well everyone that is except Jason and me. I turned to Jason and gave him a look that said 'What is going on, why have we not been called?' His answer was a shrug of the shoulders; we stood and waited for what was next._

"_Madame Lupa, why are there still two pups left?" Finally a boy who looked like the praetor of the sixth legion asked. Maybe now we can get somewhere._

"_That Steven is because I have yet to get to their legion numbers." Shocked expressions flooded the stands around us._

"_Step forwarded pups," we moved together and stood before Lupa. She looked to Jason first, "I present to you Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, choose warrior of Juno, and praetor of the first legion."_

_A loud united gasp came from the warriors around us as if they were just shocked with electricity when they heard. I look at Jason and a lightning bolt surrounded by a blue bight light shone above his head. Everyone got down on one knee as was custom to do for children of the elder brothers._

_I saluted him like I read the children of the elder brothers used to do to each other. I was having trouble not to laugh at his and others faces, you could tell that none expected there be any elder children. Sense there hasn't been any for centuries._

"_Rise warriors," said Lupa and once everyone was standing again she turned to me._

"_Warriors I give you Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, adopted son of Vesta and praetor of the second legion." There were looks of confusion all around the coliseum as if they were trying to see if they had heard her right. But so was I why didn't she say Neptune, I know that I am son of the sea god wasn't that Neptune?_

_I looked above my head and there was a trident floating there with a sea-green light around it. That's Neptune's symbol so why did she not say his name?_

"_Madame Lupa, who's Poseidon" asked someone from the Mercury legion._

"_Poseidon is the Greek aspect of Lord Neptune; Perseus is a Greek hero not roman warrior." _

_There was talking all everywhere and all I could do is stand there to shock to say anything._

"_Silence," barked Lupa._

"_Madame Lupa, how is this possible the gods don't use their GREEK forms anymore," who ever said that used GREEK like it discussed them._

"_I know not why Lord Neptune was Poseidon when Perseus was conceived. But Perseus was brought here none the less just like the rest of you."_

"_He should be killed." Shouted someone and I flinched. They words were closely followed by an uproar of shouts. They wouldn't really kill me would they, Vesta wouldn't allow it would she?_

_Suddenly thunder boomed across the sky and lightning flashed hitting the center of the coliseum, "That's enough not one of you will touch him, or you will fell my power if Lord Neptune, and Lady Vesta doesn't kill you first. So what if Perseus is Greek he was brought to camp too. None of the gods have condemned him so you do not need to do anything."_

_It was Jason who stuck up for me he didn't seem bothered by who my father was, even though I wasn't supposed to have been born. He was still defending me against our…. his fellow romans._

"_Thank you Jason, you will make a fine praetor someday but remember do not let you emotions over ride you sense of reason. Now Induction is over all of you on to diner," said Lupa._

_**Later that evening Neptune Bunker**_

_I was sitting alone in my new home; I had decided that it would be best not to go to dinner after what happened. Jason and some of my other friends wanted to come with me but I told them that I would be ok and to go ahead without me._

_A flash of light filled the room I knew who it was without looking, "why didn't you tell me that I was a Greek demi-god?"_

"_I am sorry little-one, but I did not want you to feel different among your friends," said my adopted mother. _

"_That didn't work out so great did it mom? I mean now I am a freak and no one wants me here, it would have been better if I were never born." My eyes stung just thinking about what everyone had said._

"_Don't say that, don't even think it. If you were not here I wouldn't have a son that I love dearly now would I?" I just turned and looked away from her._

"_Perseus Ryan Jackson you listen to me," she turned my head to look at her. "There is nothing wrong with being different than everyone else if anything you being a Greek makes you even more special than the others. You should never be ashamed of it; instead I want you to embrace it and show them just how great you can be, and be better than the rest. I believe that one day you could be the greatest hero and warrior of all time."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yes, I do. But you will have to be the one to do it. So you need to train harder and longer than everyone else, and not let their words of hate get to you. I promise you that one day it will be you who they look up to as their leader."_

_I sat there and though about what she had said and smiled she was right. From this day forward I am going to train, train, train, and one day I am going to be the best. "Thank you mom, your right I'll try my hardest from now on."_

"_Good son I excepted nothing less from you, I am very proud of the young man that you are growing into." Vesta was smiling at me the whole time she was saying that and I knew it was true._

_Still there was one thing running through my mind I sigh, "Mom there's still one thing I want to know."_

"_Ok, what is it?"_

"_Are there others out there, others who are like me a Greek?" I look at her intently hoping that I was not alone._

"_I am sorry my son but there is no other demi-god in the world that is like you." At that my heart sank into my stomach, so I really am alone. Seeing my reaction she quickly tried to make me feel better. "Perseus liste-."_

"_No it's alright, I am alright with it I mean, thanks for coming to visit me mom."_

"_Any time little-on, Oh I almost forgot your father wanted me to give this to you." She then pulled out a pin, I gave a questioning eyebrow raise, and she laughed at my antics. Then in a swift motion she pulled off the cap and the pin grew into a sword made of some weird metal. _

_The name Anaklusmos was written on the side, "Ripetide,"I said automatically. How did I know what is says?_

"_Very good Perseus, this is a mighty weapon it has a great and terrible history which we will not go into. But I thought that such a great Greek hero as you deserves a powerful Greek weapon."_

_She handed it over to me and as soon as it touched my hand I felt a warmth rush up my arm. I don't know how to explain it but it felt as if it was meant to be mine. "Thank you," I said as I put the cap back on the sword and it shrank. _

"_You're welcome little-one, now go back to the party with your friends," she said giving me a hug goodbye._

_Without turning back I ran from the bunker to join Jason and the others._

If only I knew then what I know now I would have made even more time for my friends and maybe then I could have stayed.

**I do not own PJO. I hope you liked this chapter**_. _**Please Review if you can. I accept anonymous reviews. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(Camp Jupiter Percy is 14, location camp training fields)

Lash, duck, block, reverse, stab: the only thoughts going through my mind as I fought. How would I defeat my enemy quickly? What strategies would work the best to take out my foe? Every warrior was taught to think like that. It kept us alive.

Through the years, I had become one of the best fighters in camp, earning respect from many of those who doubted me eight years ago. Now, no one dares call me a weak Greek, unfit to train with Romans. All those brave enough to fight me lose – naturally, not a lot of people fight me anymore. They fear dishonor, fear losing like so many before them.

The other campers' fear was part of the reason I was training alone. The rest was due to the fact everyone had finished their training earlier, moving on to other duties. I'd been there for six hours, and it wasn't even noon yet.

My mom doesn't visit me as much as she used to, which, in a way, I was grateful for. I didn't want a rumor going around that the lone Greek needed his mommy to survive.

Despite how it might seem, I wasn't spiteful. I cared for everyone at camp and I would die for them if need be.

Camp is the only home I'd ever known, the only place that's safe for me. In truth, there were a good number of people at camp that liked me. Few dislike me, and fewer loathe me. Octavian, descendent of Apollo, our augur is one of the few that hated me with a passion. I swear the guy would impale me if he got the chance to. As a matter of fact he's tried it before, during one of our war games. Of course, no one saw him do that.

It's really unnerving how much of a pain he can be. He doesn't look like much at first glance. He's tall and skinny, with straw-colored hair. He's always in oversized jeans with and a really baggy T-shirt. He wears a drooping toga and carries around a small imperial gold dagger and some poor stuffed animal all the time. Jason and I took to calling him "The Scarecrow," when we were eight.

This past year, I went on a quest and found the missing Sibylline books. Now we have prophecies, and we don't need Octavian to read the gods' will to us in some stuffed teddy's guts as much. It angered him. It lessened his influence.

"Hey, Perce," came a shout from behind me.

I turned around and threw up my arm, just in time to block Jason's sword as it came toward my head.

"Ha, nice try, Sparky," I said with a smile, he hates it when I call him that. "I beat you again, Ace."

"That's what you think, Perce, but this time, I got a secret weapon," he grinned as he brought his sword around for a side swipe.

I quickly pulled a revise, bringing my leg under his feet and sending him backwards so he landed with a thud. "Well, what's that - finally learn how to lose without a fuss?"

"No," he said, grinning evilly. "This time, I brought back up."

As soon as he said that, I was tackled from behind and brought to the ground. It didn't work very well – I landed on Jason, and everyone else ended up in a tangled mess.

I looked around me to see our friends sprawled out on the ground. Dakota, son of Bacchus, was nearest to me. He was kind of beefy, with black hair and uneven, bloodshot eyes.

Hazel, a daughter of Pluto, was behind him. She had managed to straighten up, her tanned skin flushed, and her curly dark hair askew. Her violet eyes were bright with excitement. She's one of the nicest people you will ever meet at camp and will stick up for anybody who she considers a friend. But I warn you she has a temper that could put monsters to shame.

Reyna was next to Hazel. She was a daughter of Bellona who had come to camp three years ago. Jason's been crushing on her since the day she came. She was a good friend, but she gives the saying, "Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn" a whole new meaning. Make her mad? It's not pretty.

Frank had stood up by now. He was big and tall, like most sons of Mars. People are hard on him a lot though, seeing as he prefers a bow to 'manly Roman weapons'. His shots were deadly accurate, though – that and his 'special gift' help make him a great warrior.

I looked at the scene. They had managed to mostly straighten up, but Reyna and Hazel's legs were still tangled, and Reyna was still stuck on top of Dakota. I couldn't help but burst out laughing. The others joined me. "This….this was yo...your plan to get everyone…. piled up on the ground covered…. in dirt."

"We….well, it… worked out… be…better in my head, Perce."

Finally I calmed down enough to talk after a minute. "Well some Roman warriors you guys are. Where's the honor attacking a man from behind like that?"

"Hey, none of that was our fault. It was all Jason's idea to ambush you, not ours," Hazel protested.

"Plus, how else are we supposed to get you away from the training field without force?" asked Dakota. "You're always here and never with us so we improvised."

"And if we didn't come get you, you would be late for the war game that starts in," Reyna began as she looked at her watch, "about fifteen minutes so I suggest we go get ready. We can finish this on the battlefield."

We all looked at each other and smiled evilly. As one, we stood up and raced to our bunkers to get ready for another fun game.

_Elsewhere?_

_**"It is time, sisters. If Olympus is to survive we must move the boy soon," spoke a voice in the shadows.**_

_**"Yes, he has earned the loyalty of the Romans and now he must earn that of the Greeks," said another, voice raspy.**_

_**"We are taking a gamble. If the Olympians and all their children to not unite under the boy's leadership, we are doomed to face the vengeance of the giants and the Titans."**_

Well that's all for this chapter I know it was short but next one will be longer promise. And due to a tie in the choices over how Percy meets the Greeks I am going to combined them in to one story line. And now for an announcement I would like to thank artyfan for being my beta in this story hopeful with my awesome betas help we came get somewhere. As always please review. TTYL.


End file.
